and a baby
by Dancer04
Summary: Max is hiding something from everyone and they're about to find out what. (Based on events up to and including the season 3 finale but Max and Deke are still together).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please give me feedback, positive and negative. I hope you enjoy this, it will be multi-chapter. **

**Chapter 1**

'Pick up,' Oleg appeared at the serving window with the latest order. 'Caroline, could you?' Max groaned. Caroline, who was already visibly rushed off her feet stormed over, 'No Max! Do I look like I have time to take food to your tables?' Max sighed and walked over to Oleg 'That bread bun...' he began, 'Please, Oleg don't. Not today' Max snapped, walking off. Caroline heard this and was shocked, this wasn't like Max. She'd normally threaten to kill Oleg in his sleep over his vulgar comments and she definitely wouldn't say please...

'Max...MAX...Oh my god, Max!' Caroline shook the brunette who was resting her head against the counter, 'Mmmm, what?' Max looked up, bleary eyed. 'What is with you today?! That guy has been waiting to order for ages. I know we're busy trying to do two jobs but this is our dream and...MAX!' Max had put her head back down and drifted off to sleep. 'Oh,' a little voice appeared behind them, 'No! So not only do I pay her for bad customer service, I pay her to sleep too?' Han ranted. 'Han, I think you need to call Luis in,' Caroline replied, 'No Caroline. He's the day waiter. It's not the day anymore' 'Han would you rather have a sulking day waiter or a sleeping night waitress' Caroline snapped angrily. 'Okay, so snappy. You women are so difficult' Han shrugged helplessly and walked off to phone Luis. 'Earl' Caroline walked over to his desk 'will you see if you can do something with Max. I've got both our tables to sort now and I don't have time to try and get her to go home, thanks!' Without waiting for an answer, she walked off into the sea of hands and cheques. 'Max. Max my darling,' Earl cooed gently. 'Earl' Max stirred. 'Max. You're going home; I'll call you a cab. No complaints.' Max nodded. Normally she'd fight back and say she was ready to work but today she just didn't have the energy. 'Are you ok sweetheart?' Earl questioned putting his hand on her shoulder. 'No...I mean yeah...I'm fine' Max was still disorientated and struggling to lie. 'My girl, you can tell me anything' he pressed, now really concerned. 'Yeah, another day maybe.' She replied coolly. Getting nowhere, Earl decided to go phone for the cab. 

Caroline walked through the apartment door at 1am. She was exhausted, having to lock up the cupcake shop and wipe down the diner by herself. Noticing Max's light on in her room, Caroline went over and knocked gently. Silence. She walked in and saw Max fast asleep, still in her diner uniform. 'What is it Max?' Caroline wondered to herself as she switched off the light and walked out of the door, pulling down her vagina bed and texting Andy before falling asleep restlessly. 

The next morning the bathroom door was locked...weird, Caroline thought. Max never locks the bathroom door. 'Max?' Caroline asked, the worry showing in her voice. 'Max let me in. I'm worried about you.' The lock clicked and Caroline pushed in to find Max looking pale and exhausted over the toilet. 'Are you sick?' She asked 'Wow Sherlock,' Max retorted sarcastically. 'I think it was that sandwich I ate in the diner yesterday, or the day before, or Tuesday. I really need to stop with the diner fo...' Max cut herself off to be sick again. Caroline pulled her dark hair off her sweaty face and gently rubbed her back. 'Get. Off.' Max snapped causing Caroline to jump and move to the other side of the bathroom. 'Well, you need to take to the bed' Caroline stated quietly, still shocked at Max's anger. 'I'm gonna take to your bed cause it's nearer to the bathroom' Max replied, too sick to comment how stupid taking to the bed was. 'I'll call Deke and get him to come and sit with you,' Caroline said, moving towards the phone. 'Yeah, fine. Whatever will get you out of here,' Max sleepily answered, climbing into Caroline's bed and pulling the covers up high. Caroline watched her friend, concerned as to why she wouldn't argue against her boyfriend coming and seeing her like this. Her worrying was cut short by a text from Han asking if she could remember the way to the Diner or did she need the postcode for GPS.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I wrote chapter 2 at the same time as chapter one so I'll post it now :) I hope people are liking the story.**

CHAPTER 2

Deke knocked on the door. 'COME IN!' Max shouted from the bed. The door opened and Deke walked through. 'Woah. Max?' He rushed over to the bed 'you look so,' he puzzled, sitting down on the edge. 'Yeah I know, you have eyes. I look terrible.' She moaned. 'Do you know what's causing it?' He asked, worried. 'No!' Max snapped back, turning away from him. 'Max?' He asked gently, putting a hand on his girlfriend's back. 'I said no. If you don't stop I'll make you leave. I don't know why she brought you here anyway, I'm fine.' Max shouted into her pillow. 'Oh, god well now I know we need to talk about this. Fine doesn't mean fine, remember,' Deke moved up the bed to lie next to Max. She turned to face him and for a minute there was silence, besides the fact she looked ill, he thought there was something else painted on her face. If he didn't know Max Black so well, he'd say it was fear. 'Max, shall we cuddle?' he asked, opening his arms for her. 'No. I don't want to talk, I don't want to cuddle, I just want everyone to leave me alone!' She turned back away from him and pulled the covers up higher. 'Max, I love you,' he whispered to her. After a few seconds she rolled over again, her eyes filled with tears. 'Baby, what is it. What's wrong?' He asked, terrified to see Max cry. 'Deke. I think I'm... I mean I'm not sure but...it's just,' she stuttered. 'Max. What is it? It's okay, you can tell me anything,' Deke comforted, shuffling over to put his arms around her. 'Pregnant' Max whispered and buried her head in his chest. 'Shhhhhhh' he soothed, trying to take in the word. He ran one hand through Max's hair and put his other hand in hers as she shook against him. 'Shhhhhh, Max. Calm down.' He spoke calmly and gently, still playing with her hair. He broke the silence only occasionally to reassure her that he was there and it really would be alright.

Eventually, Max fell asleep and he freed his hand from hers to wrap an arm around her. A baby. They had made a baby, he thought through the silence. There was a combination of him and Max inside her...He looked lovingly down at her, she'd completely settled into him. He worried about how upset she had got. He'd never seen Max cry in the two years that he'd known her, what if she didn't want this. He knew he did but he couldn't let himself get too attached to the idea. Just as he was getting deep into thought she stirred. 'Wh...what' she mumbled into Deke's chest. 'You're ok Max, I'm right here,' he comforted instinctively. 'I'm gonna throw up,' she stated, shaking his arm from her and running to the bathroom. Deke was over to her immediately, holding her hair and rubbing her back. She didn't stop him. He was the only thing making it all better. They did the test, Max stared at the stick in horror, 'positive' she confirmed. After a while she sat back and looked up at him. Her big dark eyes wild with fear. He sat down next to her and cuddled her gently, this was like a new Max. She would never usually let him hold her for so long.

'Hellllloooooo...girls' Sophie's thick polish accent accompanied a loud knocking on the apartment door. 'No, no I can't,' Max cried, still cuddled into Deke on the bathroom floor. 'It's ok, I'll sort it.' He replied, lightly removing himself from her and going to the door. 'Hi Sophie,' he greeted quickly. 'Oh, Deke. Hello you beefcake. What're you doing here' Sophie flirted. 'The girls are out, I'm watching Chestnut,' he replied, proud of his lie. 'Oh.. Oh okay. Well I need Max so while I'd love to stay I'm going to go and pounce on the beautiful man in Pilates. I'll call back laterrrr' she grinned, walking away down the corridor. Max met Deke by the door. 'Hello beautiful,' he said. 'Please don't. I know I look horrible.' Max groaned. 'You always look beautiful to me' he flirted. Max mock gagged 'don't make me anymore sick' she laughed, her eyes twinkling. He laughed too, relieved to see her acting somewhat normal. 'How about I order in some pizza and we can sit and watch cat videos until Caroline gets back' he offered. 'I'm not hungry, you can though. I'm definitely up for cat videos,' she smiled, turning on the laptop. The pizza came and Max's appetite suddenly picked up, 'my two favourite people hungry?' Deke laughed as Max went for her 6th slice of pizza. 'Ew, Deke...don't be that guy who talks to my stomach please,' Max begged. The moment was stopped by a key turning in the door. 'Well, that'll be Caroline. I think I'll leave you two to talk, goodbye gorgeous,' he grinned pulling her into a hug and then kissing her and getting up to leave. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed her friends and Deke now. She needed to learn to let people in, 'will you stay with me?' She asked, blushing. Max intended to start with Deke and Caroline.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

'Hi honey, I'm home!' Caroline shouted sarcastically. 'Caroline!' Max grinned. 'Max, Deke...Are you high,' Caroline laughed, shocked to see her friend looking alive for the first time in days. 'No. We're too broke...' Max trailed off. The impact of their financial situation hitting her for the first time since finding out she found out she was pregnant. 'Well guys it was an exciting day at the Max's homemade cupcake complex' Caroline excitedly explained, pulling Max out of her worries and making her smile. Her best friend sure did love to exaggerate. 'And then it ended with Han having to be picked up to reach the ketchup' Caroline giggled. Max nodded and tried to look amused but she'd zoned out halfway through. Deke grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 'So Max, how was your day. I mean, you sure look better?' Caroline questioned. Max swallowed hard, 'yeah. I feel better. But, there's something I need to tell you,' she noticed her hands were shaking. 'I'm not bailing you out of jail again Max. No way. We don't have that kind of cash, you'll have to take the time.' 'No not jail, I found out that...' 'You know Sophie cheated on Oleg too oh I'm so glad, I've been dying to tell you but...' 'NO CAROLINE. I'M PREGNANT.' Max shouted angrily and stormed off into her room. That was not how she wanted it to happen, she intended to tell Caroline gently, after all it would impact them both, but sometimes her best friend just wouldn't listen. Max felt herself getting agitated. Was this Karma for all the times she'd pushed people away? Now she was trying to let Caroline in and it all blew up in her face. 'Max?' Caroline knocked on the bedroom door and pushed it open. 'Aw Max,' Caroline spoke gently and Max felt herself getting more annoyed. 'Don't touch me. Don't apologise and don't ask questions.' Max snarled. 'But I thought you used protection?' Caroline began, 'I SAID DON'T ASK QUESTIONS CAN YOU JUST LISTEN FOR...ONCE' Max became breathless, her tiredness and anger at the situation consuming her ability to speak. Caroline sat down at the bottom of the bed, facing Max. 'Okay Max, just breathe. Can I hug you?' Caroline worried, frantically trying to think of ways to get her to calm down. 'Uhuh' Max nodded quietly and let Caroline pull her into a hug. 'Okay Max, that's better. Do you want Deke?' Caroline whispered after a few seconds. 'No. Will you tell him to go and I'll see him tomorrow? You can go now too. I'm fine,' Max sighed shrugging out of the hug and turning away from Caroline. 'Well, I'll get rid of Deke, but I'm coming back now you've said you're fine,' Caroline laughed awkwardly, leaving the room. Max tried to concentrate on breathing deeply but couldn't seem to get it right. Caroline returned to find Max sat upright in bed, looking startled. 'Woah...don't go all matrix on me Max,' Caroline giggled, putting a hand on Max's shoulder, making her flinch. 'I can't breathe,' Max gasped, 'of course you can,' Caroline replied softly, making circles on Max's back, 'just copy my breathing until you get yours back.' She continued, lying back on Max's bed and breathing deeply and with emphasis until Max began to copy. After a few minutes, Max regained her own breathing pattern and looked down at Caroline, 'thanks,' she sighed. 'No problem. Just call me your own personal inhaler,' Caroline laughed, sitting up to leave, 'Goodnight Max.' 'Night,' Max replied wearily, lying down to go to sleep.

Caroline stayed awake for a while, planning. The one thing she was really great at, trying to set aside money for a baby...it would be really hard but Caroline decided as she was falling asleep that if this was what Max wanted, they could do it. 'CAROLINE'. Caroline stirred to her name. 'CAROLINE ARE YOU THERE?!' She stood up and stumbled over to Max's door, pushing it open quickly and going into Max's room. She turned on a light and they both cringed at the brightness. 'Oh my god Max!' Caroline fretted, seeing her best friend sat with red eyes and dripping with sweat. She sat down and began to wipe down Max's face with a hand towel, 'Max, what is it? Is it the baby?' Caroline continued, fussing over Max's hair now. 'No. I think it's ok. I dreamt that you left. I was on my own and I woke up and you weren't here and it just...' Max trailed off looking down into her hands. 'Aw Max, it's okay! I'm right here.' Caroline smiled, putting the towel down. She put her arms round Max and was surprised when she relaxed into her shoulder. 'I'd never leave you on your own! You don't even know how to fit a fitted sheet,' Caroline laughed, squeezing Max a little bit. 'Will you stay here? Just until I fall asleep and babble on like you always do,' Max asked, a hint of fear still in her voice. 'Sure. But no complaining.' Caroline smirked, letting go of Max to lie down. Max lied down too and shut her eyes feeling instantly more settled. 'I'll tell you about Han's pep talk today, you missed a real treat...' Caroline began as Max drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N Sorry for the delay guys. You'll see a lot more Maxoline developing in the coming chapters. Please continue to review. Hope you enjoy, thanks.**

'Max!' Caroline shouted for what felt like the hundredth time, deciding to risk entering the room without permission. 'Max?!' Caroline shook her best friend harshly as she continued to doze in the mid afternoon heat. Max groaned and rolled fully onto her back, her eyes flashing open. 'Leave. Now.' She glared at Caroline furiously. 'But I was trying to wake you up before breakfast so we could...' Caroline began, 'leave. Seriously. Don't push me,' Max snarled. Caroline retreated, Max's moods lately were far too much to handle. She began to boil eggs and toast bread, pretending the little scene had not just occurred. 'I...hate...you' Max panted as she ran past Caroline to the bathroom. Damn, time to add eggs to the blacklist. Caroline knocked gently on the bathroom door, 'I'm sorry Max. I didn't know it'd make you ill!' She spoke slowly and softly. 'I don't care. Get out of here. Meet me at work. And get rid of that gross smell.' Max spoke sharply and with such severity that Caroline did exactly as she asked, throwing away the breakfast items and grabbing a jacket for the walk to the diner. About an hour later, Max walked in, pale and uncomfortable. One hand was tending to a sore spot in her back and the other massaging tension in her neck. Caroline was amazed no one had figured out the pregnancy yet, Max was hardly discreet. 'Finally. The angry one arrives,' Han flustered, rushing past Max. She simply rolled her eyes and continued towards the counter. 'Well hello there madam,' Earl began the usual routine, only to be shot down by a similar eye roll. 'Max, I thought your devilish self would not be working tonight and I wept.' Oleg drooled. 'Oh and pick up. Hamburger with a fried egg' he had barely got the words out before Max had dashed off to the restroom. Caroline walked over to the serving window wearing her usual apologetic grin. 'I'll take it Oleg.' She smiled sweetly collecting the plate.

After the initial morning hiccup, the girls seemed to settle into the day and the moods and egg based nausea seemed to subside. When Sophie arrived at the usual time, everything was as normal as it ever had been. 'Oh hello Max,' Sophie waved, sitting in her booth. 'Hey, Max. When were you going to tell us that Deke got you into trouble,' Sophie winked playfully. Max dashed over as a look of confusion spread through the diner. 'Max sweetheart, you know, no boy is worth getting on the wrong side of the law,' Earl began cautiously. 'Oh...oh ah no!' Sophie laughed heartily as Max reached the booth, hopping around trying to get her attention to make her stop. 'Pregnant I mean,' Sophie shouted and the diner went silent. Max suddenly stood frozen, as if time had stopped. The only way to tell the seconds were still progressing was Max's ghostly white cheeks filling with hot embarrassment. 'P...p...pr...pregnant?' Han was the first to break the silence. Max looked down at the little bulge of her stomach, she had two choices now. Deny it and have another month or so of peace and quiet or just admit it now and they'd maybe treat her with a bit more caution. 'Well...' She began, looking up for Caroline. 'I...we, yeah. I guess.' She mumbled, eyes still scanning for the blonde safe zone. 'I. I wanna go. I have to go,' she began, still not able to see the only thing she wanted. Her pulse began racing as Oleg and Sophie started mumbling indistinguishably and Han occasionally added comments on his distaste about the situation. Then the blackness started, 'Max?' Earl put a firm hand on her back. She allowed the darkness to take her, safe in his arms. She woke up cringing in the brightness, her hands shot immediately to the dull ache in her stomach. 'Max! You're okay. It's okay. Just breathe. In and out, in and out.' The sickly sweet words washed over her, she knew Caroline had finally shown up. 'What? Why... Caroline?' Max asked, disorientated. 'Okay Max stay nice and calm. We've called an ambulance, don't freak out. Deke is on his way to the hospital. Just relax,' she put her hand on Max's shoulder. 'Relax?!' Max shouted, wriggling away from the contact. 'You try relaxing when there's a person pressing into you...AH!' She cried. 'What Max? Where?' Caroline asked smoothly, but the panic was clear in her eyes. 'It got worse,' Max replied, her voice wobbly. 'There's pain? Where your hands are?' Caroline pressed calmly. Max simply nodded as the dull ache grew into roaring agony. 'Caroline sat next to Max on the cold floor and shivered, 'are you cold Max?' She asked, concerned. 'Barbie, do you think it matters if I'm...OH MY GOD...yes.' Another wave of pain. Caroline slid out of her fluffy coat, one of the few things they'd salvaged from the townhouse, and lifted Max gently into it. The movement was met by further groans of pain and then one of content as she was gently lowered back to the floor. The sirens finally arrived and a few seconds later so did the paramedics. 'What appears to be the problem?' One of them asked. Max looked at Caroline helplessly, 'my friend is like a few weeks pregnant. She blacked out and she's having some pain here.' Caroline put a hand to Max's stomach. 'Oh! I've killed Max's baby.' Sophie sobbed in the background, comforted by Oleg. 'This is so bad for business,' Han ranted looking at the scene unfolding. Earl remained quiet, his eyes steely and his teeth gritted. 'What's her name?' The paramedic asked, 'Max,' Max replied, shocked she could finally speak through the pain. 'Well Max, let's get you loaded up, okay?' The man asked kindly. Caroline put a hand out to Max who sighed and took it, grimacing at the new pains standing up brought on. Everyone walked out towards the entrance. 'I'm sorry, only one of you can come in the vehicle.' The driver explained, opening the door. 'Caroline.' Max stated, still holding onto her friends hand. Mainly for support but a little for comfort. 'Caroline. You let us know the second you hear something.' Earl shouted, clearly panicked. 'Earl no, no shouting. Your heart.' Max said while being helped into the ambulance. 'You are my heart,' he replied as the doors shut.

Little hot pricks of water hit Max's eyes and she blinked violently to suppress them. 'Caroline,' she began. 'Shhh Max it's okay. I know. I know you're scared.' She cut in, her free hand moving to Max's face to push the hair from her cheeks and forehead. 'You don't have to say it. But try not to worry too much until we've seen the doctor. Just lie back and appreciate a ride in an emergency vehicle not destined for a night in a cell,' Caroline grinned. The joke was met by a sad smile from Max. 'Don't leave me!' Max shouted out of nowhere. 'I won't. I'll be right by your side for all the examinations and talks and anything else.' Caroline soothed, moving the free hand to Max's shoulder. Max gripped Caroline's hand, still locked in hers, tightly. 'No. I mean ever.' 'Aw Max. It's not like the dream I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I love you.' Caroline felt her own cheeks burn up. 'I love you too,' Max replied. Her eyes flickering rapidly to stop the tears. Caroline chose to ignore the emotion and settled for cuddling Max into her. Allowing the brunette to settle down into the one true comfort she possessed.


End file.
